


Despite the Rain

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [92]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, First Kiss, Oneshot, day 01, prompt 05, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first date. Despite the rain, Historia kisses her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite the Rain

Their first kiss was in the rain.

Ymir held Historia fast against her, both of them barely taking note of the pounding rain. Heat seeped through them both, threatening to sizzle off their skin.

Historia could barely believe it. Her lips tingled, Ymir’s taste still on her tongue. What had possessed her, to attack Ymir so suddenly? Ymir didn’t seem to know either. She stared down, brown eyes wide, pupils blown. She was breathing a little hard, and Historia watched a droplet of water drip from her nose, then another slide over her lips. Looking at them, Historia remembered.

_Oh… oh yes, that’s why…_

After their first date—after Ymir had shakily asked her out on one—it had started to rain. Neither of them had an umbrella or coat, so they had no choice but to walk through the rain. Then Historia had paused to look at Ymir, to really _look_. Her breath had been stolen away so quickly.

Ymir’s brown skin was so attractive, dotted with freckles as it was. It was in stark contrast to Historia’s paler than pale skin. Her hair was long enough to stick to the back of her neck, but not so much as to be tied up yet. But it was really her eyes that had drawn Historia in, giving her passionate promises of every yesterday and tomorrow that she had ever wanted. And oh, when she had glanced down from those smouldering eyes to Ymir’s lips, her knees had gone weak.

 _“His’?”_ Ymir had asked, _“Why’re you looking at me like that?”_

And it was at that point that Historia had tugged Ymir to a halt, then pulled her down by the front of her shirt to crash their lips together. Ymir had melted into the kiss, releasing a shaky sigh. Now Historia was staring at her lips again, wondering why she hadn’t been able to wait at all.

 _I wanted it to be romantic,_ she thought. _But here we are, drenched in the rain, staring awkwardly at each other because I couldn’t control myself._

“Um,” she started to say, a little hesitantly. “I’m sorry for doing that all of a sudden.”

Ymir straightened to her full height. She was quite a bit taller than Historia, simply adding to the sexy allure she already had. God, Historia couldn’t get over how attracted she was. If Ymir hadn’t finally asked her out, then she would have done the honours.

Ymir lifted a hand to nervously rub the back of her neck. “Nah,” she drawled. Even through the water on her skin and the dark freckles, Historia could see a blush. “That was actually… really nice. I didn’t expect it.” She broke out into a slow grin. “You really wanted to kiss me, huh?”

Now Historia was the one blushing, but she in no way regretted her actions. She puffed herself up as much as she could, but almost dissolved into a poodle when Ymir started to laugh. She was so cute, the way she scrunched her nose up and shut her eyes. She reached out and tugged Historia to her, smiling.

“That was an adventurous first kiss.” Her own words made her brown cheeks darken.

Historia giggled, pulled her down to peck her lips. “You dork,” she huffed. But she kissed her again, slower, more purposefully.

There they were, standing on the side of the street, kissing each other deeply underneath the torrent of cold rain. Historia didn’t mind it. Especially when Ymir’s long arms wrapped around her, pulling her in impossibly close. The taste of her mouth was intoxicating, filling Historia’s brain with a pleasant buzz. She hummed happily into Ymir’s mouth, sliding her tongue over Ymir’s. When they parted, the rain billowed off of their hot skin.

“So, movie at my place?” Ymir puffed cutely. The tip of her nose had gone red.

“A horror movie,” Historia insisted. “So I can cuddle you when I’m scared.”

Ymir seemed pleased, since she grinned naughtily and then wrapped her hand around Historia’s. The touch was so warm and comforting, and it filled Historia’s chest to the brim with every fluffy, grossly romantic feeling she could muster.

“I’d also like to get out of this rain. If we get sick, then you’re staying with me and we can get better together.”

Historia stole one last short, quick kiss, and then she nodded. “Deal.”

They walked to Ymir’s house together, hand-in-hand, and despite the rain, content.


End file.
